The meaning of Love
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: Jawaban atas pertanyaan klise, nama dan maknanya? Kau takkan menemukan hal itu, hingga kau menemukan seseorang yang sesuai dengan kata hatimu. [HaruxIba] [Warning(s): Semi-Canon, AR?, typo, OOC, spoilers? and etc] [Based on episode 06/07]


**Coppelion © Tomonori Inoue**

**The meaning of Love © Akiyama Taiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ledakan terdengar jelas hingga dalam radius puluhan meter. Yakinlah jika kau bukan manusia modifikasi, kau sudah mati bahkan jasadmu tak lagi utuh—hancur tak tersisa. Meriam _tank _dari divisi satu yang kuanggap gila mengenai tubuhnya, dan seorang kapten tak waras yang berlagak ingin mati. Sang ketua kelas yang keras kepala terkapar, dengan darah yang berceceran, muka yang menyedihkan, dan dia terkulai lemas seperti tak bernyawa. Fukasaku Aoi menangis, sangat melebihi bayi. Berisik! Aku ingin sekali menutup mulutnya, namun aku terlanjur larut dalam suatu perasaan, entahlah aku tak tahu, lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa menyebutnya bagaimana. Seharusnya boneka seperti kami takkan mengenal perasaan apapun, 'kan? Lantas apa ini? Sesuatu yang membuat ruang yang bernama hatiku gersang, daerah sekitar mata terasa memanas, dada ku sesak padahal tak sedang berada di dalam ruangan tertutup.

"Kalau kau hanya menyusahkanku lebih baik kau menjauh, Fukasaku!" kira-kira begitulah titahku padanya. Gadis itu tertegun, tubuhnya gemetaran dan mata yang menyiratkan sejuta ketakutan. Termasuk memandang Naruse yang terlihat menggenaskan.

Aku.. Benar-benar marah, nafasku berderu dengan cepat. Jantungku tak lagi mengenal _normal_, aku lebih baik melihat manusia-manusia itu yang sekarat—mendekati mati daripada aku harus melihat Naruse seperti ini. Aku sungguh tak ingin, tak ingin jika akhirnya kehilangan sosok gadis itu, entahlah. Naluriku bertindak dibawah kuasa, seakan aku…

Tapi, siapakah yang bisa menebak? Jangan tanya aku, kau pasti takkan menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

**-OoO-**

Langit terlihat begitu tenang, angin membawa berita baik, dia baik-baik saja tak seperti kemarin. Bahkan di waktu berikutnya, Naruse mulai menginjakkan kakinya—mencari Aoi yang memilih untuk menutup diri di ruangan yang bernamakan gudang. Namun tak ada usaha yang berarti saat ia menyambangi Aoi, hm.. Naruse hanya kurang mengerti.

"Kau rupanya disini, Haruto?"

"Tidakkah kau lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Naruse. Lihatlah akibatnya jika kau membandel."

Dia hanya meringis. Seperti apa adanya Naruse, tak ada yang kurang sepersenpun. "Hahaha tenang saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan darahmu, Haruto. _Arigatou_,"

"Tahu darimana kau tentang itu—maksudku darah?" perlahan Naruse mendekat, ia kini berdiri disampingku, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Mata _hazelnut_-nya menerawang kearah langit sore.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Taeko. Tentang darah yang sesuai dengan tingkatan kita. Ya, katanya sih, aku dan kau berada ditingkat tiga."

Aku mengangguk. "Syukurlah kau mengetahuinya, Naruse."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku kira, kau tak mungkin mengetahuinya—secara kau yang seperti ini."

Naruse memincingkan matanya. "Kau kira aku bodoh, Haruto?"

"Bisa jadi, melihat dirimu yang bertindak sebelum berpikir," maafkan aku yang hanya bisa tertawa renyah menanggapi ekspresi tak terima darinya. Tapi percayalah hal itu hanya sementara, karena aku mengenal Naruse lebih dari siapapun. Termasuk Nomura Taeko dan Fukasaku Aoi. "ya 'kan? Lain kali kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain, Naruse. Perasaan takut kalau siapapun kehilanganmu. Jangan pikir karena kita Coppelion, kita akan lebih beruntung dari manusia biasa."

"… Maaf, tapi aku juga tak berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Sebagai gantinya; kembali cerialah agar semua orang disekitarmu bahagia, Naruse."

"Termasuk dirimu juga 'kan, Haruto? M-Maksudku, kau yang kurang akrab dengan semuanya, jadi, aku—"

_**Blep!**_

Naruse terdiam saat aku membungkam bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bisa dikatakan wajahku saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Naruse. Ia terlihat begitu canggung, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tapi kemudian menjadi _normal_ kembali. Namun tetap saja kodratnya sebagai seorang gadis tak bisa hilang, terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang memerah, dan mata yang tak ingin membalas balik tatapanku.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, H-Haruto?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Lantas ini a-apa?"

"semestinya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Naruse. Apa—ya, kenapa kau mencoba menghindar dariku?" perlahan aku melepas bungkaman ini, aku mencoba mengontrol keadaan dengan terus mencoba bersikap tenang. "Jangan membuatku menunggu lama, Naruse. Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan lamaku untukmu. Hanya saja, aku belum menemukan waktu yang sesuai seperti saat ini."

"Entahlah, aku harus menjawabnya bagaimana. Aku juga tak tahu, mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Apa karena aku pernah menolongmu?"

"Bukan karena hal itu!" Naruse mendorong bahuku, aku benar-benar dibuat terpaku. Dugaanku benar, nampaknya Naruse tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sayangnya, aku belum bisa memastikan hal apa yang coba ia sembunyikan. "Kau takkan mengerti, Haruto!"

"Bagaimana aku mau mengerti, Naruse! Jika kau tetap menghindar dariku! Bagaimana aku bisa memahamimu, jika kau tetap bersikap seolah kau menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja!"

Angin membelai ujung rambutnya, terlambai begitu sempurna. Tapi, tidak dengan bulir-bulir air mata itu, mengapa ia meneteskannya lagi? Di depanku yang tak biasa melihat suatu yang dinamakan tangis. Jujur, aku ingin memeluknya sekarang namun apa adanya aku seperti merasakan jarak yang terbentang diantara aku dan Naruse. Jadi, aku hanya bisa memegang kedua bahunya, lalu mencengkramnya dengan erat. Dan Naruse tak melawan ataupun membalasnya dengan cara apapun. Ia membiarkan air matanya membasahi wajahnya yang penuh luka lecet itu. DASAR BODOH!

"Tapi bagaimana? Aku ingin menjelaskannya, tapi.. aku tak bisa. Ini jauh lebih sulit daripada aku membujuk Aoi untuk keluar dari gudang."

"Kenapa? Tapi kenapa Naruse? Kau tak membuka matamu! Naruse, aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun. Aku tahu siapa dirimu, Naruse. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman pedih. "aku hanya ingin kau terbuka kepadaku. Dan jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri. Disaat orang lain merasakan keceriaanmu, disaat itulah orang lain harus tahu kesedihanmu juga."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan dirimu, Haruto?"

_Sial_, rupanya ia membalik ucapanku. "Aku? Aku adalah aku yang selalu sendiri, benar 'kan? Tapi suatu hari aku menemukan seseorang yang seumuran denganku. Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dengan tatapan kosong ia duduk di batang ranting. Awalnya dia tak pernah mendengarkanku, dia bersikap seolah dia tak ingin hidup."

"…"

"Namun aku tak pernah menyerah untuk mematahkan rasa putus asanya. Aku berkata: _Jangan mati, cobalah untuk melanjutkan hidup!_. Dan _dia _pun sadar, ia melihatku tanpa ekspresi apapun. Aku membantunya turun, dan membawanya pulang ke asrama putri. Dia begitu pucat saat itu, dan orang itu adalah kau, Naruse Ibara."

"…"

"Naruse, terima kasih. Dengan adanya dirimu aku mengenal sesuatu yang tak pernah tersentuh olehku. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku bertindak seperti manusia adanya. Bukan seperti orang-orang katakan, kalau kita adalah Coppelion—boneka mereka."

"Haruto… maafkan aku," Naruse menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di depan dadaku. Ia menumpahkan tangisnya, dan aku hanya bisa meredamnya dengan memeluk tubuh gadis berdialek _kansai_ ini. "ini juga bukan keinginanku untuk menyembunyikannya. Tapi setiap kali aku menatapmu, menatap matamu, aku melihat kesedihan yang tak dapat aku ukur jumlahnya. Aku merasakan dadaku sesak—sakit! Seperti aku akan kehilanganmu, Haruto. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu! Sungguh aku ingin kau tetap berada disini, Haruto!"

**DEG!**

"Naruse… kau… jangan katakan..?" _dammit._ Aku semakin mempererat peluk. Aku mendekapnya, entah apa yang telah kulakukan. Tapi setidaknya aku dapat bernapas lega, selain mengetahui rahasianya, aku juga mengetahui perasaannya. Perasaan murni yang melecut darinya, sama sepertiku, aku juga tak ingin kehilangan Naruse.

"Haruto, tetaplah disampingku. Hanya ini yang dapat aku minta darimu, aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun. Terutama seseorang yang berharga dalam kehidupanku."

"Ya, aku juga akan selalu berada disampingmu kapanpun." aku mengecup pipinya, singkat. Aku juga merasakan kehangatan yang tak kurasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan yang dahulu hanya dapat aku terka-terka tanpa tahu nama dan maknanya. Perasaan yang sebenarnya dapat tumbuh dari siapapun, namun hanya aku yang membantahnya. Perasaan yang tak pernah ada gantinya di dunia yang mengerikan ini.

_Perasaanku yang dinamakan Cinta. Perasaan yang akan terus terpupuk dari sekarang. Naruse, aku mencintaimu.. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan datang membantumu._

"Haruto,"

Dia tersenyum manis di penutup senja, pembuka malam. Disaat bintang kejora melintas jatuh. Dan disaat langit malam berbeda dari biasanya. _Kita hidup tak sendirian_, itu yang kutahu darimu—Naruse Ibara.

.

.

.

**[THE END]**

**Thank you, for reading this :) and Happy New Year 2014**


End file.
